Smack
by CallMeAddicted
Summary: Emma's obsessed with the mayoral booty and Regina can't help but tease her with it.
1. Chapter 1: Bass

_**Loosely inspired by Megan Trainor's "All About That Bass". Enjoy the fluff :)**_

* * *

Regina arches her back off the mattress at the stinging sensation of Emma's teeth in her flesh. She had to admit, this new ravenous, slightly more needy style of love-making was quite endearing; and she absolutely loved how the sheriff just couldn't seem to get enough of her in her mouth. But the questions lingers: why the sudden desperate crave?

Granted, their sex life had always been hungry and needy and passionate. But lately it would seem that Emma had discovered a renewed sense of adoration for Regina's anatomy, and Regina wasn't quite sure why.

The brunette flips her lover and straddles her hips. "I want you on your back, Sheriff, so that _I _can appreciate _you _for a while."

Emma's hands go straight to gripping her fleshy bottom and she lands a smack that echos throughout the room.

"Ow, Emma! What the hell?!"

"Sorry, sorry! I got a little too excited," she gives a crooked, apologetic smile.

"Okay, well while I am flattered that you still get so excited at the thought of me, you were not this...greedy...yesterday. So what is going on?"

Emma hesitates to answer that knowing the truthful answer will be misconstrued. But it's really not a bad thing. And maybe Regina _should _know.

"Well... your ass looks _really_ good," she begins. "And not just that, but your boobs are bigger. You got squishy. And it's sexy."

"Are you telling me I got fat?!" Regina rolls off of Emma and sits up straight.

Immediately regretting her confession, Emma defends, "That is exactly what I _did not _say, Regina. I said you got...squishy."

"Which means fat!"

"No, it means squishy! And soft and plushy and curvy. And I just want to squeeze you and bite stuff..." she trails. "But just in case you missed the part where I said I love it, I love it. And I'm super turned on by it. You are not fat. Like at all. But you are sexy as fuck, babe."

Okay, sure, Regina had noticed her clothes fit differently - a bit more tight than usual. But she'd brushed it off as time-of-the-month bloat... that hadn't gone away even after that time of the month. And she never really paid much attention to it after that. "This is all your fault," she pouts.

"Why does it have to be anyone's fault?" Emma asks as she crawls over and places a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "You're sexy and beautiful, and funny and you have a great body. Now I'm pretty sure all that awesomeness is definitely not my fault. That's all you, babe."

"It's your fault for all the burgers and milkshakes I never used to eat until you came along."

Feeling slightly guilty for even saying anything, she catches Regina's eyes. "Hey. I wish you could see yourself the way I do. But you can't. I can, however, show you. I can show you exactly how _excited _you get me..." She guides Regina to straddle her once more and leans back into the pillows.

Taking another handful of Regina's ass in her palm, the brunette eyes her worriedly.

"Squeeze, don't smack."

"Okay. Squeeze, don't smack. Got it." She leans in close to Regina, capturing supple lips. She's still got a handful of that squishy bottom and squeezes firmly, causing the tan-skinned woman to shudder and sigh into the kiss.

* * *

The next morning finds Regina nestled closely against the blonde's front. A pale, slender arm is snaked around her; a strong hand cupped around one of her breasts. From the outside looking in, that type of hold could be seen as grabby and possessive. But the way Emma snuggles into the back of her shoulder, it becomes more protective - and yeah, maybe a tiny bit possessive, but in the good way.

Regina smirks gleefully as an idea forms in her diabolical mind. An experiment, if you will. Better yet, a game. How far could she taunt Emma with this new 'squishy' physique before the blonde had a full-on meltdown?

_'How to get the Savior to go insane for my forbidden fruit?'_

She carefully extricates herself from Emma's bear hug and makes her way into the en suite bathroom.

* * *

"Gina, are you making breakfast? Cuz I thought we were going to Granny's this morning?" Emma yells through the house as she descends the stairs. She walks through to the kitchen. "Babe, I thought -"

Her train of thought is halted by the sight before her: Regina sat at the kitchen island, legs crossed, white blouse bordering on too-damn-small, and juicy lips wrapped around a strawberry that pales in comparison.

"Good morning," Regina smolders. "I made you breakfast." She alludes to the plate on the table next to her own.

"Aww, thanks hun." Emma takes the seat next to her and begins eating. Her mind wanders though to thoughts of her love going about her day in that sexy outfit of hers. She wonders: who else might dare to check out the Mayor's shapely ass in those denim trousers she'd shopped three hours to find? Which one of those sleeze-bag city council members would barely be able to get through his presentation because Regina's perky boobs cause his mouth to want to make motorboat noises instead of actual words? She wonders how many hours until _she _gets to motorboat those babies?

"Em?" Regina waves a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "My other shoe? It's under your chair. Could you pass it?"

"Oh, sure." Emma reaches down and hands Regina the shoe. "So why are you all... on display this morning?"

The brunette bends at the waist, slipping her foot into her stiletto. As she's leaned forward, she makes a subtle movement pushing her cleavage together with her arms. "What do you mean?"

She's feigning ignorance but Emma knows better. "You're wearing the cute, sexy, 'I know I'm fine' outfit. What's up with that?"

"Emma, I'm positive I have no idea what you're talking about. I simply threw on the first outfit that jumped out at me."

Regina hops off the chair. She goes to reach into one of the top cabinets to retrieve her favorite to-go mug. As she reaches up, she makes sure to poke her bottom out a bit more. With a keen sense of hearing, she's sure she hears the blonde swallow a lump and smirks wickedly before turning back to face Emma. "Are we still meeting your parents for dinner tonight?"

"Yup. At 7."

"Okay. I may stay a bit later at work, so I'll meet you all there." She turns to rinse her coffee mug out and Emma comes up behind her to place her breakfast plate in the sink.

Feeling the younger woman's lingering presence at her back, she decides to press herself firmly against the other woman's front, her plushy ass grinding deliciously against Emma's center. When she grabs Regina by the hips and kisses the back of her neck, she bites her lip and moans. Emma sinks her teeth into her lover's shoulder, earning her another involuntary booty grind from the mayor.

"Now if anyone should try to flirt with you today or buy you lunch or whatever, you tell them that all of this," she sucks on Regina's pulse point; "and this," she grabs a pert breast; "and especially this," Emma smacks her girlfriend's ass again, "is all mine."

"Hey, I am not your possession." Regina turns in her arms and kisses her waiting lips.

"No. But I gave you me. And you gave me you. So you _are_ mine. Not my possession; but mine."

"You have nothing to worry about. Now let me go or I'll be late."

Emma traces a finger along the curve of Regina's ample bosom. "Fine. But I'm going to be thinking about you all day."

A confident smile, "Good." She taps Emma on the nose and maneuvers out of the embrace.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Sheriff's station," Emma answers.

_'Hi, Emma.'_

"Hi, Regina," she drawls.

_'Why do you sound suspicious, Emma? All I said was 'hi.''_

"Because it was the way you said it - all happy and cheerful. Whenever you call me sounding like that, you want something."

_'So there's no way I could simply be happy and cheerful today?'_

"No, you could be happy, but cheerful is not your thing. You phone voice is either authoritative, angry, or seductive. When you use the 'happy phone voice' you want something."

There is a pause - a stand-off. Then:

_ 'Fine. I want you,'_ in her 'seductive phone voice,' _'to bring me lunch?'_

"That's it? You want lunch?"

_'Please? I've got meetings lined up and I only have about ten minutes to spare and that's hardly enough time -'_

"Okay. Give me like twenty minutes."

_'You're the best.'_

"Yeah, I know," she hangs up.

* * *

The baseline blares out into the reception area proudly announcing that Regina Mills is, indeed, all about that bass. When Emma knocks on the mayor's office door and quietly lets herself in, she's not expecting the scene that's currently playing out.

When the hell did Regina put a treadmill in her office? And hadn't she mentioned she had meetings lined up all day and couldn't get out to get her own lunch?

But of course, all those thoughts flee Emma's consciousness and are instantly replaced with the slow motion reel of Regina in that exact workout outfit the blonde had expressed her love for on many occasions. And as she runs on that treadmill, stuff bounces.

And seriously, how inappropriate is it for her to be walking around in those painted-on leggings and sports bra? This is the Mayor's office - anyone could come walking in!

The subtle way Regina switches her hips to the beat does not go unnoticed by the caugh-in-headlights sheriff. Emma clears her throat obnoxiously. "Regina?"

The brunette turns her head to acknowledge her visitor. "Hi," she greets with a smile. Regina eyes the younger woman, who's eyeing _her_ suspiciously. She inches closer, arching her back slightly, and fans herself with her hand.

Her chest is glistening, Emma observes, but not so much with sweat. She also notices the faint scent of aloe baby oil. "You said you had meetings lined up all day."

"Strangely enough, after I hung up with you they all called to reschedule," the gleaming older woman drapes her arms over her love's shoulders.

"How come you didn't call and tell me?"

She shrugs non-committally, "I figured you were already on your way."

"And you decided to work out?"

"Felt like blowing off some steam," she reaches up to connect her lips with Emma's. She kisses slowly and dips her tongue past rosy lips, but only enough to be a tease.

"How did you get a treadmill in here?" Emma breaks the kiss, but lets her hands travel lower down Regina's back until she's holding her fair share of ass.

"Magic, love. What's with all the questions?" Regina pulls away just as the blonde was working her way up to a good grip. She crosses to the workout machine and folds it up. With a flick of her wrist, the music shuts off also.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Regina."

"What exactly am I doing?" the brunette asks calmly.

"You've been teasing me all day," Emma moves to take a seat on the edge of the mayor's desk.

"Now why would I need to tease you, darling, when we both know that you could have me any time you want?"

"Come here." Their eyes meet and Regina walks slowly over to the sheriff, settling in between denim clad legs. "Why are you trying to drive me insane, woman?"

A shy smile and a blush adorn her face and she begins to answer that question when the office phone rings. Regina side-steps from Emma's hold and bends over her desk to answer the call, her weight supported on one arm and her perfectly spandexed booty poking out.

"Mayor Mills..." she answers.

After several moments of waiting for her girlfriend to end the call, Emma decides to drop the lunch bag and catch up with her later. She kisses Regina on the ear and waves goodbye.

Out the door Emma heads, but not before playfully smacking that squishy ass and watching Regina jolt in surprise.

A self-satisfied smirk dances across her features as she lets herself out.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealous

_**Someone suggested a part two. So this is now a 2-shot. **_

_**Music: "Jealous" by Nick Jonas**_

* * *

"Thank you very much... Yes, we'll be in touch soon... Have a nice day." Regina hangs up the phone. She rounds her desk to take a seat in the cushy leather chair and a smirk plays across her face when she spots Emma's forgotten phone: the perfect excuse for a visit to the Sheriff's office.

She places a call to her assistant. "I'll be out of the office for a while. Please send my calls to voice mail? Thank you."

Regina doesn't bother changing from her workout gear back into her trousers and blouse. She wastes no time grabbing her keys and Emma's phone and heading out of the office, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey, Elsa, can you hand me those files over there?" Emma yells from her desk in the sheriff's office. The frosty blonde had made herself a permanent fixture in the office, as she hadn't much else to do in town. So Emma figured she may as well train her to be useful. As it turns out, Elsa is quite good at organizing and scheduling. She'd managed to clean up the untidy station and create a much more effective system of filing. For that, Emma was extremely grateful. It also didn't hurt that Elsa, for some reason, was eager to do anything the princess asked of her.

"Here you are, Emma. Is there anything else you need?" she waited patiently for Emma to look up from the reports in front of her.

"Uh, no. No, that's it. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Really? Are you sure? Because I could -"

"No, really. You've been working hard. You deserve some 'me time.'"

A bit too eagerly, Elsa flails her arms out as she leans in to hug Emma and in the process tips over the mug of hot coffee on the desk. The paperwork is mostly okay, but there is a casualty suffered - the new silk blouse Regina had picked up for Emma a couple of weeks ago.

"Oh, shit!" the princess bolts to her feet with the contact of the hot liquid against her abdomen.

"Emma! I am so sorry! Oh, my..."

"No, it's... I'm okay." She begins to unbutton the shirt. The tank she wore underneath is of course soaked through. She lifts both articles of clothing to check her skin for scorch marks, and thankfully there are none. The skin's just a bit irritated - nothing some A &amp; D ointment couldn't fix.

"Are you okay? Can I get you something?" Elsa worries over her clumsy accident. Learning control over her magic was a small feat compared to learning control of her awkward body movements. She'd long since admitted to herself that she was just born clumsy and spatially unaware.

"I'm good. It's okay. That's why I always keep an extra shirt around," the charming blonde smiles. "Accidents happen all the time." Without a thought, Emma pulls both garments over her head, revealing an expanse of perfectly sculpted abs and lace covered breasts. Elsa gapes at the sight; she can feel her skin heat up and her magic run cold in her veins - a contradiction all in itself. And somehow, she just can't seem to tear her eyes away from the stretching and contracting muscles as the other blonde bends into her bottom drawer to retrieve an extra shirt.

Just as Emma pulls on the spare long sleeved t-shirt, a familiar drawl is heard from the door of the sheriff's station.

"What's going on in here?" Regina makes her voice to sound innocent and genuinely confused, but her eyes say otherwise. Her eyes say fury. Her eyes say _'I told you that little harlot couldn't keep her eyes off you!' _Her eyes say jealous.

"I had to change my clothes. We had a little coffee-spilling accident," Emma explains.

"It was my fault. I can be a bit of a klutz."

"So I see," the brunette responds as she sways into the small office. "Emma, darling, you left this in my office." She brandishes the phone and moves into Emma's personal space. She brings her voice to a whisper, yet it's purposely loud enough for the other woman to hear. "Now how can we uphold our tradition of sending naughty little messages throughout the day if you cannot manage to keep track of your phone?" She moves to wrap an arm around her girlfriend's neck, disregarding the presence of another in the room.

Emma responds by placing her hands on Regina's waist. "Did I miss any messages?"

"Mmhmm. See for yourself..." She hands Emma the phone and watches her open the messages to read what she'd texted her. Matching devious grins form on their faces and Regina disentangles from Emma's hold. She whispers in her ear, "Tonight..."

The sheriff giggles, "Okay. Um, we're still meeting my parents for dinner after work right?"

"Yes, my love. I'll meet you and Henry there." With a kiss to the cheek, she bids Emma farewell and raises an eyebrow to the sheriff's assistant as she sashays out.

* * *

As the mayor enters the diner that evening, she takes note of the unusually loud music blaring through the restaurant's speakers. She looks over to the right and sees Red behind the counter dancing and mouthing the words to the insanely loud song - something about some jealous little boy.

She takes a look around to find her family. And she does spot them, but there's an unexpected addition to the group.

As Regina makes her way over to the booth she sees Emma seated on the inside, Henry in the middle and _Elsa_ (of all people) seated closest to the aisle. Snow and Charming are seated opposite them. But above all else, she definitely notices how, even with Henry between them, Elsa manages to invade Emma's personal space - touching her hand, giggling like a moron, and staring dreamily into her eyes.

"What a lovely picture you all make," Regina plasters on a smile as she approaches. "Elsa, I wasn't expecting to see you this evening..."

"Oh, well she had no place to go and I figured since she's our new friend, why not invite her for family dinner," Snow explains.

The brunette gestures toward the booth and waits for the Charmings to stand up, allowing her to scoot into the inside of their side of the booth. "What's everyone having?"

Emma smiles at her girlfriend and takes her hand under the table, "I ordered spaghetti and meatballs. Henry got the turkey burger. What about you?"

One of the other waitresses comes over to take Regina's order. It isn't too long before they bring everyone's food out together. It's obvious to the mayor that Red was the chef this evening, as her meal is made perfectly to her liking - laced with a bit of crushed red pepper (for kick). She eats, and listens to the chatter of the family, and watches irritably every time Emma makes a joke and Elsa giggles way too hard and touches the sheriff's arm.

Snow even starts to realize the behavior and glances in Regina's direction and finds the older woman glaring deep into the frosty blonde's soul, a scowl painted on red lips.

David says something particularly goofy and it has Henry and Emma laughing so hard, they have tears in their eyes. Emma's milkshake dribbles down her lip mid-laugh and Regina takes immediate action.

"Here, let me..." she stands in her seat and leans across the table right into Emma's face. She swipes away the vanilla milkshake remnants with her thumb. She looks into the blonde's eyes as she brings her thumb to her lips and licks the vanilla beverage away. And just for added effect, Regina gives Emma her best salacious smile and captures her lips in her own. She sucks a little harder than usual on her bottom lip, the releases it with a wet smack. "All clean now, darling."

Henry looks down into his plate, waiting for it all to be over. Snow gapes at Regina, then at Emma (who looks frozen in place), then back at Regina. Charming fumbles awkwardly with his cell phone. Elsa's lip quivers as if she's about to cry and Regina gives her the most cocky, evil-queenish eyebrow raise and sits casually back in her seat. "I feel like having dessert. Anyone else? Henry?"


	3. Chapter 3: Cheesecake

_**Some of you requested it. A third chapter of Smack, so here it is!**_

_**For all my fellow Ruby Red lovers: I do, in fact, love Ruby Red. So please don't hate me too hard because I decided to have a little fun with her and make sort of the bad guy in this little plotless story of mine ;)**_

* * *

The family waited for Regina outside of the diner after settling their bill. Their waitress had come to the table once she'd squared everything away. She'd had a message for the mayor: _'Ruby has something for you; come pick it up on the way out.'_

Regina had instructed to others to wait outside for her. She wouldn't be too long. But after several minutes of waiting in the brisk evening air, they'd gotten a bit antsy.

"Exactly how long is _'Not too long?'_ anyway?" Elsa griped under her breath.

"Look, since you guys are all going back together you could go now. You don't have to wait with me," Emma offered. "But Dad, would it be too much to ask to drive the bug and take it back with you?"

"Sure. You don't want me to drop it at the mansion?"

"Well I just figured you wouldn't want to make the extra stop. You can take it back to the apartment. I just don't really want to leave it out here all night."

"Okay. See you later, sweetie." He kissed her goodnight and she handed him the car keys.

"Night, guys."

As Emma watched her family – and Elsa – get on their way, she couldn't help but to anticipate all the dirty, nasty, squishy things in store for her tonight… "If Regina would just come on already," she grumbles.

She turned toward the diner and through the window Emma swore she was looking at Regina leaned over the counter (with her signature cleavage on display) and Ruby ogling the hell out of her girlfriend. Oh, hell no. Without a second thought, the blonde leapt up the short staircase and clomped her heavy boots right up to Regina.

She was hoping to walk in on something a whole lot more innocent than it looked from the outer window, but no such luck.

"Yeah well, you know I know just the way you like it," Ruby grinned at Regina with that wolfish look of hers.

The sheriff took that moment to possessively wrap her arm around her girlfriend's waist and make her presence known. "Just the way you like what?" she asked Regina, nuzzling into the woman's neck and nibbling on the spot behind her ear. She looked up enough to lock with the waitress and they silently regarded each other with contempt.

"Raspberry truffle cheesecake," Regina smiled as she turned into Emma's embrace. "Ruby made me one. She makes the best cheesecake."

"Does she?"

"Mmhmm," Regina whispered before kissing Emma's cheek. "Are you ready to go, my love?"

"Yeah. I left my hat at the table. I'm going to get it. Wait by the car for me?"

"Okay. Be quick," she responded before pressing a quick kiss to pink lips. "Miss Lucas," Regina smiled at her friend before exiting the diner with her to-go box of cheesecake.

The second Emma watched Regina exit the diner and walk down the street, she turned her attention to her ex-friend. "In the back," she demanded before stomping toward the back area between the diner and the B&amp;B.

Rolling her eyes almost to the point of them flying out of her eye sockets, Ruby removed her apron and followed Emma to the back. She made a show of switching her hips in her tight black jeans and held her shoulders even straighter. With a smirk as they reached the secure back area, she regarded Emma. "Sheriff, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell was all that?"

"All what?" she asked innocently.

"Everyone in this tiny ass town knows Regina and I are together. I know you know we are together. So what I can't wrap my mind around is how in the hell you feel it is okay to be so openly flirting with my girlfriend!"

Unapologetically, the brunette woman retorts. "You know what _I _ can't seem to wrap my mind around? What the hell does she even see in you? You're so arrogant and entitled and you didn't even notice how fucking awesome that woman is until she started trying to change herself to fit in with your little _Savior Fanclub!_ In my opinion Regina Mills deserves a hell of a lot more than what you can offer."

Emma stood there in shock, her mouth agape. Where the hell was all this coming from with Ruby? Weren't they friends like last week? Finally she gets her thoughts together, "So you think you're so much better for her, is that what this is? You're _jealous?_ What did I ever do to you?"

"You're whole family walks around this town like no one else is worthy of their attentions and friendships unless they adhere to their strict _Charming_ moral code. I'm so glad I finally saw the light stopped trying to kiss Snow's white ass just so she'll see me worthy enough to part of her little crew.

"I'm a wolf. I fucking run with the moon and I eat creatures smaller than me. That's just who I am. And I'm also a great chef, a super nice person, and amazing in bed. But I wasn't good enough to be part of your crowd until I tried to deny the side of me that made the good people of the Enchanted Forest afraid. Regina shouldn't have to deny the part of her that made her who she is today just to fit in with your morally twisted family."

"Oh, please Ruby! That is the biggest load of shit and you know it. You're fucking pissed because you want Regina and you can't have her. I do. She's mine. This isn't at all about me "stifling who she really is." Regina chose who she wants to be and no one – not me or you – has a right to tell her who she should be."

"So you're telling me that if tomorrow morning Regina woke up as the Evil Queen, you would still love her and want to be with her and protect her from the judgment which would be brought upon her, probably by your own parents?"

"Yes, I would."

Ruby let out a hearty, yet mirthless, laugh. "Emma, sweetie, you wouldn't even begin to know how to handle all that."

_Smack!_

Emma's hand made such strong contact with the brunette's face, it stung and vibrated with the residual force. She moved right into the waitress's personal space and inspected the reddening hand print left on her cheek and imaged how that might feel in the morning.

"However you may feel about my relationship with Regina, it's _mine._ Not yours. She chose _me._ And I'll thank you to never think about _handling _all that ever again."

Emma had just enough presence of mind to pull her beanie from her back pocket and place it on her head – you know, to make her story about her forgotten beanie more believable.

She walks slowly down the sidewalk, toward the Benz. Gathering a small amount of magic in her left hand, Emma uses it to soothe away most of the redness and irritation in the palm of her right hand.

When she gets into the passenger seat, Regina eyes her curiously. Brown eyes spot the "missing" beanie on her head and therefore can't find a reason to question that story, but it's obvious she senses something's up.

Emma leans across the center console and kisses Regina languidly. "I'm ready to collect on that promise you made me," she grins against red lips.

"I did promise you something, didn't I?"

"Mmhmm. You promised that after all the teasing you've been doing all day, that you'd finally let me _own_ you."

"_Own_ me, Miss Swan?"

"Yup. And you can't deny it. I have it in writing – or rather in text – so don't even dare try to take it back."

Regina huffs in false concession, "Fine. I will allow you to own me, if you must."

The blonde's laughter as she drives off into the night is enough to quell most of Regina's suspicions. For now.


	4. Squishy

**_Fourth installment and also the last. I loved writing this fic; it was quite fun to write and to read all the comments you guys left. Thank you :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

" I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine; and he shall be my Squishy. Right, little Squishy? I love you little Squishy -"

"Emma," Regina deadpanned. "Stop it."

The blonde pouted and reluctantly removed her hands from Regina's naked ass. "You're not allowing me the freedom to do to your ass what I've been wanting to do literally all day. You promised!" she sighed petulantly.

"I promised you sex, not creepy baby talk to my butt. It's weird."

"You're weird," she mumbled.

"Do you want me to get up right now and put my flannels back on and go to bed?"

"No."

"Then please get on with it."

From Emma's position (straddling the mayor as she lay stomach-side down on the mattress) she leaned down to kiss the brunette's shoulder. "I see what's going on here. You thought since you'd had me panting all day like a hot puppy I'd just jump your bones the second we got home. But in reality _you're_ the one who can barely contain herself and you're mad at me for teasing..."

Regina moaned when Emma's right hand slipped around the front of her body to massage a piqued breast. That moan turned into high-pitched sigh when the blonde's strong hand quickly descended her abdomen and began tapping out a rhythm against her hard clit. At the same time, Emma ground her heat into the smaller woman, eliciting a synchronous sigh from the blonde, albeit lower pitched.

"Tonight what I say goes. I make the pace," she continues her work on the other woman. "I call the shots. I own that ass, baby, just as you promised."

"And you can have it. Just give me something..." Regina mumbled into the sheets.

Never being one to deny the tiny diva, Emma made quick work of bringing the other woman to orgasm with a combination of clit thumping and making out with Regina's neck. Once that small mercy was granted she felt the older woman relax into the mattress, but she was no where near done for the night.

_Smack!_

Her hand fiercely connected with a left ass cheek. "I'm not done with you yet, Gina."

This caused Regina to turn over to face the woman on top of her; fire was in her glare and Emma couldn't tell if it was the sexy times kind of fire or the 'Oh, shit!' kind of fire. But before she really had a chance to say anything, the brunette wrapped her toned thighs around Emma and flipped their positions. She leaned down menacingly over the pale frame.

"I think I've made a mistake giving you all this power. It seems to have gone to your head."

"Um, I'm supposed to be in charge tonight -"

"Silence!" she cut Emma's complaint short.

"I guess I unleashed the beast, huh?"

A short nod affirms the answer. "I gave you power to completely dominate me - something I've never allowed for anyone - and you chose to squander it. We've wasted enough time tonight, dear. Now," Regina grabbed Emma's dominant hand and brought it into position at her pulsating sex, "fuck me..."

Another shift in position as the blonde flipped them so she was again on top. She wrapped Regina's legs tightly around her waist and thrust two fingers into her feisty love. She paused. "Is this because you don't like when I smack your booty?"

"I never said I didn't like it... just maybe not so hard. You tend to get carried away, Emma."

"I know, but it's just that I love it so much."

"And that's fine. I love those sexy abs of yours," she emphasized by running her fingers down Emma's tummy, tickling her. "But there's appreciation and then there's obsession. I'd like to spend _some_ of our love making time with you adoring _me_, not just my 'squishy' ass."

Her concerns about Emma's ass worship were met with a loving smile. "Okay, I'll reel it in a little," Emma chuckled. She continued her thrusting motion in and out of Regina's slippery hotness but paused again, which earned her a loud sigh of frustration from below her. "But I can still play with it, right?"

"Yes, you can still play with it. But if you don't fuck me properly right now, I will revoke your privileges indefinitely."

"Okay." With that, she buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck and bit down softly on that spot she knew would make the smaller woman arch up into her.

"That's a good savior..." the brunette held on tighter and took a flushed earlobe in between her teeth.

They mutually satisfied each other several times in pretty much the same position (although a bit of variation), enjoying the closeness it afforded them. After a while they simply laid in bed, still wrapped up in one another, yet not asleep.

"Gina?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how you teased me all day? Am I the only one?"

Shocked that she'd even ask such a thing, the mayor flipped around in bed bringing herself to face the other woman. "You think I would give myself away like that to anyone else but you?"

"No... not _purposely_. But you're flirty. It's part of your personality and sometimes I wonder if you do it with other people without even noticing."

"Other people like who?"

"Just people, in general..."

"Who else do you think I flirt with?" her tone became more demanding.

"Ruby! She's all over you, all the time! And you act like you don't even realize it. And if you _do _realize it, you seem to be okay with it."

"Don't be ridiculous. Ruby doesn't want me."

"Yes, she does! You think she goes around making special ordered items that aren't technically even on the menu for everyone? She wants you."

Regina scoffed at this, "She's just being friendly. It's not a big deal."

"Raspberry truffle cheesecake _'just the way you like it'_ is not a big deal?" Then Emma's eyes widened in realization, "Oh my God! You know!"

"What?!"

"You know she wants you and you flirt with her for the cheesecake!" she jumped up on her knees with the excitement of one who'd just solved a _Clue_ mystery.

"I never! I am a queen, and more refined. How dare you insinuate that I'd shamelessly flirt for _cheesecake?_"

"You wouldn't shamelessly flirt for just any cheesecake but for raspberry truffle... I saw you inhale two slices within four minutes of us walking through the front door earlier."

"So what! I flirt! But it's only because when that waitress is motivated, she makes some damn fine food! And so what if a strategically popped button or two gets me a cheesecake here and a perfectly cooked meal there. I saw you throw down a couple of slices of cheesecake yourself, Emma! Don't you judge me."

They silently observed each other before Regina broke the silence. "Besides, the flirting I do with Ruby or anyone else I need something from is kind of like my B game. I save the A game for just you," she sits up on her knees as well to meet Emma and wraps he arms around the blonde. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes."

"Really? If I stop, the yummy pastries also stop..."

"Fine. Just Ruby. And C game, if you have it."

"Deal." She broke their embrace but remained close while trailing fingers down taut ab muscles. "Does the same go for you and Deputy Freezy Klutz?"

"_Deputy Freezy Klutz?"_

"Elsa..."

"I do not flirt with Elsa!" Emma cried indignantly.

"You do. But even worse, she flirts with you horribly and without regard for the fact that our son is present."

"Uh, I'll talk to her about that... You know I only do it because she does stuff for me, right?"

"I know. But tone it down, please darling?"

"So we agree to allow flirting - with Ruby on your end, Elsa on mine - because it's advantageous to us?"

"And only C game flirting."

"I think I can handle that," Emma said as she grabbed two handfuls of Regina's squishiness. She laid back in the pillows and guided the older woman to straddle her hips.

Regina connected their lips in a sloppy kiss.

_smack_

It was a small smack to the ass delivered by Emma. Regina broke off the kiss grinning down at her loveable love.

"It was a tiny smack!" Emma defended. "I'm learning."

And before Regina bent down to take a hardened nipple in between her teeth, she husked, "That's a good savior..."


End file.
